Fright Night 2 Charlie the Vampire
by Ninja Master
Summary: After Jerry was killed.  Charile thought that everything would go back to normal.  Evil Ed is still alive.  Charile starts becoming a vampire from the bite he got from Jerry that night.  And worst of all there's a master vampire too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Evil Ed still watches Charlie and Amy through the window next door. Charlie kisses Amy's shoulder up to her neck. For some unknown reason he was going to bite her neck. He pulls himself away from Amy. Rubbing his writ was Jerry has bitten him, in his bat form. She turns her back to face Charlie. Evil Ed grins. "This is far from over Brewster." He laughs. And turns away from the window. He heads to basement. Boarding up the broken windows with pieces of wood. So no sunlight gets in. Jerry's coffin and an unfinished coffin that was

going to be Amy's. Evil Ed opens up Jerry's coffin and steps inside, lays down inside and closes the lid. "What's the matter Charlie?" Amy asks in a worried tone. Charlie sighs and says. "I can't believe its finally over." "Me neither", said Amy. As she kissed him on the lips. Amy looks at the clock that reads 1:20 A.M. "Oh suit! I have to get home!" She says goodbye and runs out the front door. Charlie lays his head on the pillow, goes to sleep. Charlie starts to dream about the time Jerry attack him in his bedroom. Jerry grabs him by

the neck. "I'm going to give you something I didn't have a chose." He grabs a pencil, stabs Jerry in the hand. He lets go of Charlie. But the dream changed. Jerry's eyes turn blood red and his fangs grew out. He attacks him, sinking his fangs into Charlie's neck. Blood drops down his neck. Charlie screams out in pain. He wakes up screaming. Luckily his mom was still at work. It was just a dream. Charlie breaths out hard covered in sweat. He tries to go back to sleep. Jerry appears beside the bed. As the mist goes back out the

window which it come. "This is only the beginning Charlie." Jerry smiles down at him. Watching him sleep. Mrs. Brewster, Charlie's mom just got off work. She pulls up into the driveway. Charlie is still asleep in bed. Jerry hears Mrs. Brewster unlock the door. He disappears into mist was gone. Charlie opens his eyes. Why do I have a strange feeling that someone was in my room last night. He looks at the bite mark on his wrist. It was healed but it left a strange looking scar behind. Touching the scar it felt cold for some odd

unknown reason. He got out of bed and got dressed. Went downstairs for breakfast. "Hi mom, back from work?" "Yep", she said. "I'm going back to bed Charlie." "Sleep well", he said. As his mom walk up the stairs. Charlie sits down at the table to have breakfast. Main while in London. Harry Potter the Vampire Slayer enters an abounded house. Where a vampire lived. No one has been living there for 30 years. The house itself looks a hunted house you see in the movies. A great place for a vampire to live. The vampire watches Harry

from above the ceiling. Hanging upside down on his feet. "Who dares enter my home!" He looks up and saw the vampire. "Your rein of terror ends here!" The vampire lands on the floor, blood red eyes looks into Harry's soul. "I can sense your anger Potter." He grins evilly at him. "I have killed many vampire slayers before you. Don't one of them have killed me. No one told you about master vampires have they Potter? Why don't you leave while you still can." "I'm not going anyway Logan!" Logan sighs bored. Harry fires

arrows from his cross bow gun. He grabs both in mid-air. The other arrow hits him in the chest, where his heart is. Tossing the arrows. Logan pulls out the 3rd arrow. There's blood on the tip of the arrow head. He licks the blood off the arrow head with his tongue. Harry watches in horror. Harry have faced a master vampire before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry takes out a cross from his black leather coat. "Oooooh! A cross so scary." Logan mocked. He came at Harry before he could even blink. And grabs him by the neck. Lifting Harry up in the air. He touches the cross in his hand. Logan's blood red eyes look into his green eyes. The cross catches on fire. The cross burns his hand and he drops it. Logan looks at Harry's bleeding hand. His fangs grow out. "Have some holy water!" He splashes holy water onto Logan's face, he drops him down onto the floor. Harry makes a run for it at

the other side of the living room. Logan's burning face heals. He grins menacingly evil. "You can Potter but you can't hide from me! I smell your blood!" Charlie eats a piece of garlic bread and coughs. The garlic burns his mouth. He spits out pieces of garlic bread onto the table. Drinking a glass of water stops the burning inside his mouth. "What the hell is happing to me?" Charlie looks out the window. As the sky starts to rain. Good thing that today is Saturday. Which means no school. He goes back up stairs after cleaning the table.

Harry stops running to catch his breath. He looks behind him, seeing a trail of blood. Bloody Hell! He pulls out a liter and a cigarette from his leather coat. He lits it, putting the cigarette tip on his wounded hand. Stopping the bleeding. He bites his lips to stop himself from yelling out in pain. In the room there's a large pool in the center. The pool water was a mucky slimy green color. Armchairs near the side of the room covered in dust. The large windows are painted black. Black candles around the room lits up on their own. Sitting

in one of the armchairs is Logan. With a smile on his face. "Blood mix with both anger and fear teats like fine wine." Harry takes out a Stake from his black vest. Covered in wooden stakes and a dagger holster. Charlie opens the door to his room. Closing the door behind him. Its raining pretty hard out side his window. He walks to the window to close it. Standing outside in the in front of his house. Is a man with black hair. Dressed in a gray suit with a red scarf around his neck. The man looks up and sees Charlie at the window. Jerry?

It can't be! Peter and I saw him burst into flames last night. What am I going to do? He said to himself. He starts to panic. Charlie trips on a wooden stake that was lying on the floor. And falls onto the floor. Jerry appears in the room. Standing in front of him. "Hey Charlie. I'm watching you from hell." Jerry smiles at him. Charlie is too scared and shock to move. "I thought your were dead." "I am dead. I' a ghost." "A ghost right." Not really buying it. Jerry sighs. "Are you going to kill me?" He laughs. "No I'm not going to kill you

Charlie. Do you even know what's happing to you." "No should I?" Jerry sighs again. "Your becoming a vampire." "NOOOOOOO! He yelled out. "You almost bite your girlfriend." Charlie picks up the stake. "You can't stake a ghost." He laughs at him. As the stake went right through Jerry's chest. "See I told you Charlie." He drops the stake. Some time later in the hunted house in London. "Potter that stake is not going to hurt me. Why fight me. I'm not the one who killed your parents. No on believed that your parents were killed by a

vampire did they?" "Stay out of my head!" "Deep down inside you have always been alone." Logan gets up from the armchair. "Your so called friends didn't even believe you when you showed them proof that vampires are real. "I can take away the pain Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the basement of Jerry's house. Evil Ed drinks blood from rats. Crawling everywhere on the dust covered floor and furniture. Evil Ed's eyes turns blood red. Tossing the dead rat to the side. Harry trips and falls into the pool. He comes up to the surface and sees that Logan is not there. Logan comes out from under the water. He sticks his fangs into his neck. The stake drops out of Harry's hand. Sinking down to the bottom of the pool. He pulls Harry under the water with him. Blood comes up to the surface of the water. In a gothic style bedroom that happens to have no windows which so ever. A blond haired man, wearing a black shirt and

black jeans. Lits a cigarette and puts it in his mouth. He sits the side of the bed. Lying next to him is dead woman with her neck ripped open. A pool of blood soaks the sheets. The vampire didn't seem to care. He looks at the dead body and grins. Blowing out smoke from his mouth. I wonder how the greened lad is doing with the slaying. The blond haired vampire laughs. Charlie was very tired after talking with Jerry. All night long until 1:00 A.M. Should I tell Peter that Jerry is back? And he's not out to kill me. Charlie sighs out loud. Picking up the stake again. He puts the stake to his chest. Shit. What I was thinking. Charlie pulls out a bag from

under the bed. Unzipping it, the bag has all kinds of weapons for killing vampires inside. Puts the stake inside the bag. He looks at a sliver cross which he paid for with the money that was going to be used to fix the car. Taking out the cross, it burned his hand. "Owwwww! That hurts!" Charlie looks at his wounded hand. "Damn cross!" Taking off his shirt. He wraps the cross in the shirt and places back inside the bag. Harry steps out of the pool, soaking wet from the water and his own blood. "Damn bloody vampires!" I need a drink. Harry takes out a liter and a water damaged pack of smokes from his leather coat. He sighs and throws the pack the

other side of the room. Leaving the pool room. He found Logan drinking blood a very fine looking blond haired woman in his bed. Logan looks up smiles at him. Blood on his lips. "Harry come join me there's more to go around." His green eyes turn black with hunger. He joins Logan, as they both bite down. Sinking their fangs into the woman. Pools of blood run down the side of the bed onto the carpet. The woman's eyes goes dead. She stops moving. Charlie walks into the and turns on the light. Tears of blood are

running down his eyes. He splashes water onto his face, wiping the blood away. Opens the cabinet and takes out a brown bottle. Pours it on his burned hand. The alcohol bubbles, making the wound burn like hell. "FUCK!" Charlie yells out pain. He warps his hand in bandages. I really am becoming a vampire… Evil Ed knocked on his Parents' house. Mrs. Lee answers the door. "Edward where have you been?" "I'm sorry to worry you mother." Evil Ed smiles. She hugs her son and lets him in. "Mother is father

home?" Asks Evil Ed with a grin on his face. "He's at work right now." Without warning he vamps out, attacks his mother. Knocking her to the floor. Evil Ed's fangs goes into Mrs. Lee's neck. Drinking the woman dry. "So much better than rat blood." Evil Ed laughs. "Peter Vincent your next." He wipes away the blood with his tongue. Peter arrives at the Old House in Collinwood to find a vampire named Barnabas Collins. Barnabas was cursed by a witch.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Chapter 4 part 1

Peter grabs his vampire hunting tools which happen to be in a suitcase. Out of the trunk of the car. And slams it shut. Since the curse on the Collins that totally destroyed the family through the centuries. Only two Collins are left Barnabas and his cousin David. David had gotten a vampire curse on him by the same witch that cursed Barnabas. He becomes one of the undead at the age of 20. As for Willie, the young man who worked for Barnabas. Become a ghoul… Charlie has just stared his training on being a vampire by

Jerry. "You need to feed Charlie." Charlie holds in unneeded breath of air and sighs. "Fine but I don't have to like it." Walking down a dark alley at night on a Sunday evening. That something bad was going to happen tonight. Evil Ed attacks and kills a homeless man down the alley. Charlie smells blood which causes him to vamp out. Running in super fast speed towards the smell of blood. Evil Ed tears open the neck wound, splashing blood everywhere even on his cloths. He spots Charlie. "Hey Brewster, how's the undead

live treating you?" He laughs as he throws the body into a huge trash can. Charlie's black eyes glow darker. This is his first time smelling human blood. "Don't fight Evil Ed, Charlie. You're not ready to fight another vampire yet." Jerry warns him. Charlie backs away from Evil Ed. A beautiful dark haired vampire slayer steps out of the shadows. She is dressed in a black leather jacket, red shirt and tight black leather pants. Her name is Faith; she is beautiful as she is deadly. "Which one of you guys made this mess?" "This is

not your day now is it?" Said Jerry behind Charlie's back. "No shit Jerry!" No can see Jerry but him. Charlie did the smart thing to do for a vampire is to make a run for it. And that is what he did. While Charlie got away from Faith. Evil Ed was not so lucky. "You think you take me on babe?" Laughs Evil Ed thinking he can take on a vampire slayer. Faith knocks him down on his ass and stakes him in the chest. Evil Ed is now finally dead. She takes out the stake. "Damn the other one got away." Faith leaves the alley

behind, heading for the next poor vampire… Somewhere in London, Harry appears in Hermione's bedroom. He steps out of the darkness of the room. Walking towards her while she sleeps. She has no idea that someone was in the room. "So Mione still don't believe in vampires?" He says in a cold evil voice in her ear. Hermione opens her eyes and turns her head towards him. Looking very scared out of her mind. Seeing Harry's vamp out face. "What the…?!" "Shhh! Mione it will be over soon." Harry cuts Hermione off and his

fangs bites on her neck. She screams out in pain. Blood drops from wound on to the floor in duplets… Peter knocks on the door of the Old House. Willie opens the door. He is almost in shocked to see Peter Vincent from Fright Night at the door. "What brings you her to Collinswood, Mr Vincent?! Filming a show here at the Old House?" "No, I came for Barnabas Collins." Willie still didn't let him in. Peter was about to force his way in. When Barnabas calls to Willie's mind. "Now Willie, let Mr. Vincent in. After all he is my guest." He sighs and lets Peter inside and closes the door. Barnabas walks down the stairs to meet them.

TBC…


End file.
